


Undercover trouble

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Going undercover, I don't know a thing about hacking and computers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stealing, The Coffee Machine is Exciting, They Really Are Idiots, mention of rape cases, the enemy goes down for past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: So the prompt I chose to wrote was: "Barry gets an assignment from the CCPD to go undercover into the Rogues. In this AU, Leonard does not know Barry’s identity. (Also, Barry introduces himself as ‘Sam’ to the Rogues like he did to Snart Senior before)."I changed it a bit and Barry gets the assignment from the FBI. He joins the team of Len, Lisa and Mick and they plan a heist together. The plan is for Barry to be their inside man to catch Snart in the middle of the act but as the things go forward it turns out that the real enemy isn't the one Barry thought.





	Undercover trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolvina/gifts).



Barry’s life was a mess. He still mourned Eddie and Ronnie, but he already had to deal with another powerful enemy who destroyed his spine and confidence. He thought he lost everything when he couldn’t run, and his bad mood and anger drove Patty away after being attacked by Zoom. He felt terrible and useless until his father talked some sense into him and he got himself together to push Grodd to earth two. He was worried about Zoom’s power, he was worried about his family and loved ones and now he was also worried about Jesse. The cherry on top was Wally showing up, who was apparently Joe’s son and who was warmly welcomed to the family. Sometimes it felt like he fit perfectly into Barry’s place now that he was too problematic and dangerous, like some missing piece that was attempted to be fixed by a replacement but now returned.

He thought it couldn’t get any worse. He was wrong.

It was pure unadulterated infinite luck that Barry managed to pull off the “Sam” persona with Cold and his father. He got away with a story of hacking into the police database for the information that they lost their tech and by that he kind of proved his worth. He had to be quick to signal Snart as the Flash that he took the injured Sam to the hospital and that Lisa was with team Flash. Thank god Leonard was an incredibly perceptive and intelligent man, while his father wasn’t.

He managed to pull off a decent act of an injured shoulder when he visited Snart in prison. He tried to explain that he had heard about what happened to Lisa and that he thought Leonard was an amazing and caring man and he tried to inspire him to be better, so his sister would be safe. Leonard seemed to consider his words, but he also seemed to pay more attention to checking him out. Barry first thought his act of being injured was a bit too easy to see through but when he was leaving a guard cleared for him that it was for a very different reason. Snart appreciated his looks. He didn’t know how he felt about that. It was kind of weird but exciting, he didn’t have many admirers and Snart wasn’t just anyone.

So, it was a miracle he got through with all that acting but it was also a disaster. It got him into his current situation.

His current weirdly awful situation that was him sitting in captain Singh’s office and trying to wake up from this stupid dream. It had to be a dream. The captain couldn’t be serious about him going undercover into the Rogues.

“Y-you have to know I’m the worst liar at the precinct....” Barry tried, still more than shocked.

“More like in this whole city.” Singh deadpanned. It was obvious that he wasn’t happy about the situation either. “But me and some agents from the FBI, knowing about your little visit of him in iron heights, think that you are enough of his type to distract him from your fumbling.” He cleared their reasons. “He believed you were a hacker named Sam, so we created all the papers you would need as Sam to get by. You will not be working here as a CSI, but you’ll get enough money to live somewhere not too suspicious. You will have to check in every day and every time there’s some relevant information. We have reason to believe they’re working on a heist right now and we want to catch them right in the middle of the act.” Singh explained but Barry’s head was spinning with all the information and the whole situation.

“But you know he’ll probably see through me in a day tops, right?” Barry asked because he couldn’t just accept this.

“Then distract him.” Singh leaned forward more serious.

“What? What do you mean?” Barry was lost.

“He likes you. Flirt with him. I don’t care because this is important and you’re our best option. Also, you shouldn’t have visited him.” Singh stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Barry. “Look, I don’t like this plan either. They told me to convince you about the plan or they would accuse you of actually working with Snart.” There was care and worry in his eyes and Barry understood now.

“I got it. But I’m really not sure I’d be good at this...” he nodded realizing he had no choice here.

“Good.” Singh nodded too and went to the door to open it.

Two suited agents stepped into the office. Barry stood up to shake hands with them, guessing correctly that he would be working with these men in the next few probably weeks.

“My name’s Barry Allen, nice to meet you, agents.” He shook their hands with a shy smile.

“I’m special agent Bradley Williams and this is my partner special agent Marcus Taylor. Your name is Sam Wright from now until the Rogues are behind bars.” One of the agents started moodily.

“Are you gonna be like this all the time? Not very helpful with my nerves...” Barry babbled and tried to catch himself from going on.

“I don’t care about your nerves I want to catch them whatever it takes.” He said angrily.

“Don’t worry kiddo, he’s just mad at Snart for breaking his leg after Brad tried to sleep with Lisa when she was drunk.” Said the other agent a lot kindlier.

“Well, that sounds like Snart...” Barry tried not to laugh. It wasn’t that funny because this was going to be all for revenge and he hated it, but it was also a bit funny how crazy protective Leonard was. Though he could relate a tiny bit because if anyone tried to force themselves onto Iris when she was drunk he would probably see red too. Pun not intended.

“So, you know him?” Brad asked, still way too seriously, almost like a threat.

Barry blinked.

“He shot and killed his father for risking Lisa’s life... I think it’s believable he would break a limb for something like that...” Barry explained awkwardly.

“Now let’s get some coffee and get your new identity set up. We only have a week and you need to learn your life story, and all we can teach you about hacking, and petty criminals around, you are supposed to know, and also you’re gonna meet some of the other undercover working agents.” Brad started to count on his fingers.

“Well... thank god I’m a fast learner...” Barry smiled nervously. Yes, he was a fast learner, but he also forgot his actual name when he was too nervous.

“Good, let’s go!” They went ahead, and Barry followed them.

Barry sent a scared, apologetic, confused, kind of lost and begging look at Joe. Thankfully his foster father knew his stupidly open and showing-every-emotion expressions well enough to know that it meant that Barry was in trouble but working on it and he would explain later, and Joe should not try to interfere right now.

They lead Barry to their car and sat in, leaving for Barry to sit on the back seat next to a huge box of files.

“Those are the files you need to read. The top one is yours and you have to know it with every detail. There are also some books and notes on hacking in the apartment you’re gonna live during the next weeks or possibly a few months.” Marcus started to explain.

“Months?!” Barry asked shocked then swallowed realizing that yes Snart sometimes planned his heists that long. He sure as hell hoped to join in to the job in a mostly final phase. “I... can I ask for some help from a hacker friend of mine?”

“Yes, but don’t be too obviously Barry Allen on the streets from now on. This meaning you can only meat your friends in ways we don’t even notice you aren’t where you should be. Got it?”

“I’m not sure what that’s supposed to mean...” Barry blinked.

“It means that you do it in secret and report to us afterwards. If we catch you leaving too many times you’ll have to stop and break every contact with your friends and family for the duration of your mission.” Marcus was a lot more patient in explaining things.

“Got it.” Barry nodded and took out his file from the box. It was bigger than a normal case file but probably because it contained a lot more details for him to memorize. In the police system there was probably a smaller one.

He started reading it. It was weird seeing his own face next to a different name and life story. It said his parents died when he was young, and he got into the foster system. Not very good but not too bad foster parents who didn’t really care about him after they managed to have their own child, so he escaped. He worked in a small tech shop where he tried programming and hacking just for fun. He was good at it and started selling information. He didn’t like this part because information was power, but he didn’t actually have it and that only meant trouble. He took part in some bigger heists, but he was mostly staying in the background.

He then checked the next one which was his file that was the one for the police database. There wasn’t any concrete evidence against him only alleged crimes, probabilities, and some mentions of his name in other criminals’ statements. He liked it.

He then chose another one to read the files on some other agents.

They stopped at Jitters to grab coffee to go and went to Barry’s future apartment. It was in a quite rundown area on the second floor at the end of the corridor. It was dirty and smelly and almost empty. There was only a couch, a table with two chairs and a bed with a nightstand in the other room. The kitchen had a fridge and a counter but no cupboards. Plus, there was the corner equipped with high performance computers and several monitors. And of course, three more boxes of files. Barry let out a small pained sound at seeing the place.

“So, let’s start this.” Brad said and handed Barry his keys. Then he went to the couch and flopped down on it, putting the coffees on the ground as there was no coffee table. “This place is yours, from now you’ll live here. You’ll get your monthly salary in cash tomorrow and you’re gonna live off that. Luckily you look like a nerd already, so you don’t have to have a makeover. You’ll have new clothes though. You following me?”

“Yes.” Barry nodded and sat on the floor with a grimace at the dirt after retrieving his coffee.

“You’ll hack into a few systems and after some coordination you’re gonna sell information and you’re also gonna steal wallets, small things from shops and other petty shit you think of to build your fake persona up.” Marcus continued explaining.

“I hate the idea, but I got it.” Barry nodded and stared forward.

“We’ll try and get every information we can, and you’ll also look for Snart. Next Monday you’ll ‘accidentally’ run into him and talk to him about wanting to work with him. I don’t care how exactly but you have to convince him.” Brad was now speaking in a colder tone showing Barry that he didn’t have a choice. “If you need to sleep with him, you will.”

“Wait what?!” Barry almost dropped his coffee. He couldn’t do that. Not after Snart betrayed him. He was already in trouble with his feelings. The mere fact that he had to search in his mind for reasons against it, meaning he actually considered it, was troublesome. He loved Patty and he loved Iris but somehow it never wanted to work out and something was always missing, and he was already scared that Zoom would hurt anyone he contacted. Maybe sleeping with Snart would be fun, but he would probably start caring about that man way too much and that would be bad. He shuddered.

“Brad didn’t mean it that way.” Marcus glared at Brad. “He meant that it’s really important and you should do anything in your power.”

“I... I got it...” Barry tried to calm his heartbeat to human speeds and drank his coffee which was a help because of his conditioning not the caffeine.

The agents kept explaining him that in the area who was an agent and what were the safe places and where he should never go. They told him a lot about the recent history of the district and what things he should do. Then he got some homework of trying to hack into the security system of a few shops and then the police. He also had to go through as many files as he could and start to get cozy in his new living space.

When the agents left Barry felt like his brain was buzzing with all the information he heard, and all the feelings he had, and he was so lost he just fell onto his couch and wanted to cry. He didn’t even have a pillow to cuddle for some comfort. He stared at the ceiling for about an hour before he realized he was hungry. But then he looked around and his appetite was gone. The place looked disgusting. The agents told him that the corridors and the area had cameras, but the apartment didn’t. They couldn’t risk him being exposed because of them, but he was grateful for it because of his now third identity. They knew Snart worked sometimes with Hartley Rathaway and he was also a tech genius. He allegedly had a device that located all the cameras and microphones that emitted any signal nearby.

For now, for Barry it only meant he could use his speed in the apartment. Just for safety he closed the curtains before he did. He realized the apartment was truly empty, so he went out to the small grocery store that was the usual corner shop that had almost everything and bought some floor soaps and other cleaning stuff and some snacks. He chatted a bit with the old seller lady who was kind of the eye and ear of the area. The agents told him he should be very careful around her. Barry couldn’t see any danger in being kind and smiley.

“You’re new here aren’t you, young man?” She asked with an answering smile to Barry’s bright one and his polite greeting.

“Yeah, I just moved here... it’s kinda complicated... I’m kinda broke but it’s so dirty... is there a good place to eat around?” Barry babbled. “Sorry I’m kinda lost recently...”

“Is there a girlfriend behind that?” She asked with a curious smile.

“I wish... I mean an ex and well I’m not sure... I’m sorry I’m a mess...” Barry sighed because his mind was still filled with the mix of all the information and emotion. “There was this asshole guy who beat me up and threatened my loved ones and I got depressed for being so weak and she couldn’t take it any longer...” Barry had a full story built up in his mind, but he simply couldn’t get it out. He hoped that at least the lady could hear his emotions.

“My dear boy, you’re so young... your whole life is ahead of you. If she’s not there for you, she doesn’t deserve you.” She smiled with empathy. She found Barry adorable and she was charmed by his open sweetness. He didn’t seem to be a bad guy like most of the people who lived around, but she could see he had gone through a lot. “Two streets down there’s a place called Mario’s. Just tell him you just broke up and you’ll have the biggest dinner you can imagine.” She winked and gave Barry his bill for all the cleaning stuff he bought.

After paying Barry started walking home until his eyes got caught on the nerdiest, awesomest little shop he’s ever seen. It was a tiny and cheap shop that sold mostly clothing and textiles priced by weight. Barry walked in and couldn’t stop running around on the small area with his huge bag to the owner’s biggest delight. He grabbed a bunch of pillow cases that had patterns like Ironman mask, Captain America’s shield, Star Wars logo, Millennium Falcon, R2D2, Star Trek themed ones that only had shapes, doctor who blankets and curtains with poke balls. He couldn’t stop running around for stuff. If he had to live in that damn apartment and work for someone’s stupid revenge he deserved to feel comfy. He piled all the stuff he liked up and asked for a huge bag to take it all home. It cost way less than he expected, and he felt happier now.

He went home, panting from dragging all the stuff he bought at normal speed. Then he switched to his super speed and cleaned the apartment. Then he repeated the whole thing because he couldn’t get rid of the stickiness and smell. Then in a finishing round he washed the floor and the washable walls with a nicely smelling fabric softener. Even with his speed it took him almost two hours to make the place livable. Now it was clean and smelled freshly. He put the doctor who blanket on the couch with some superhero pillows and put up the poke ball curtains and soon the whole place looked like a nerd’s dream. He went through a couple of documents but then he was way too hungry to think so he went out to look for Mario’s.

He walked in and he was welcomed in a very Italian and very delighting way. He told the man who turned out to be Mario himself that the nice lady at the grocery shop told him to come here. He explained that he can eat a lot, meaning really a lot and that he just broke up and he didn’t even have to talk a lot because Mario talked continuously and loudly, but in a kind warm manner. Barry instantly loved the place and the atmosphere it created.

Mario made him a lot of different food. He got a good pile of appetizers, then the best tomato soup he ever tasted - which he openly declared before eating it all -, then he got a plate of pasta with a sauce he didn’t know the name of but tasted fantastic, then a small pizza mixed with Mario’s own recipe and then came three different pieces of chocolate desserts. Mario smiled and sang in Italian in happiness and contentment with Barry’s appetite and reactions. In the end he also brought Barry a dish that he told him was a test to later get on the menu. Barry approved.

Mario told him he only has to pay for one dish and that he should come back for testing more of his ideas. Barry agreed happily. It meant he’ll have amazing food for his mission. Things went well do far.

He went home and after going through the first box he called Felicity.

“Barry! Hi, what’s up with you?”

“Hey, Felicity, it’s so good to hear your voice...” Barry smiled and sat comfortably on his couch. “I had the craziest day...”

“Details, now!” Felicity brightened.

Barry explained everything that happened to him that day and asked for her help with this whole hacking thing. She listened carefully with a few questions and then she sent him some of her hacking programs and lead Barry trough them. She explained how they worked speaking very quickly and the only reason Barry could follow was his speed. She explained a bit of programming and that where and how Barry should rewrite her programs to try to fit it to the system he needed access to. It was way after midnight that they finished and went to bed.

After a quick shower Barry sent a message to his team to meet him at the labs in the morning before Joe’s shift. He then fell into bed and asleep in a second. He was completely knocked out for the night and only woke up to his last alarm. He sped through his morning routine and almost ran out of the apartment before he remembered the day before. He phased himself into the wall and vibrated until he fell out of the building into the canal under it. He ran a few blocks away before he went up to the surface and ran to Star labs.

He found his friends waiting.

“Hey man, what’s going on?” Cisco asked first.

“What did the agents want?” Joe continued.

“Agents?” Cisco blinked.

Then when they stopped their questions to let Barry speak he explained everything to them. Except the part where Brad wanted him to have sex with Snart, which wasn’t exactly the case but also felt a little bit like it was. And Barry had a weird feeling about it and his own attitude towards the idea. It was way too weird even though his dreams seemed to be very caught up with the concept.

“So, what about your work as the Flash?”

“What about Zoom?”

Cisco and Caitlin started voicing their concerns the second Barry stopped talking.

“I don’t know guys... I don’t want to lose my day job, so I have to do this. But I don’t really want to do it like this. And I’m a bit scared about interacting with Snart. He’s gonna see through me before long... this whole thing came so suddenly, and unexpectedly, not even super speed is enough to keep up.” Barry sat on one of the chairs. He already felt tired when he just woke up.

“Okay, don’t worry, we’ll keep things under control with Jay and Harry and only call you when you’re absolutely needed.” Cisco decided to try and lighten his friend.

“Yeah, I guess we can do that...” Caitlin nodded, less optimistic.

“I don’t like this.” Joe said gruffly.

“Me neither but I don’t really have a choice, and it’s still better me than someone who can’t protect themselves. I mean I already don’t like the area. It doesn’t feel safe to walk on the streets....” Barry sighed.

“You can’t protect yourself from the cold gun though...” Caitlin added not very supportive of the idea.

“Snart and the Rogues should be behind bars.” Cisco wrapped his arms around himself.

Caitlin and Cisco still felt hurt and scared over what happened to them. Barry also felt a bit hurt over being betrayed but he wasn’t that scared. Though it was thanks to his powers, probably.

“I gotta go back...” Barry sighed. “Oh, and Cisco, can I ask something else too?”

“Sure, man what is it?” Cisco was ready to act as usual.

“I need you to create a safe with a lock that can be reprogrammed with the safety software of the most high-profile security companies. That would be infinitely helpful for practice though it’s also scary to think about what would happen if Snart put his hands on it…”

“Let me think about it… I’ll call you when I have something.” Cisco was already lost in his thoughts.

“Thanks. “Barry smiled. “I really need to go… By guys!” He ran off.

The night before he checked where the cameras were placed exactly and avoided them while he ran and stopped in an alley to then carefully in the area still avoiding the cameras walk back to his building and he climbed the fire escape because it would be quite weird if the cameras in the corridor recorded him coming back but not leaving. He climbed back to the apartment and grabbed another file to then start reading it on the couch.

He really wished he had a coffee machine, or just coffee.

His wish was granted about two minutes later when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and found the agents with coffees in hand. He welcomed them with a bright smile, very grateful for the coffee.

“Holy shit!” Brad almost dropped his coffee.

“You did that in one night?” Marcus blinked surprised too.

“I... Yeah... it was kinda disgusting...” Barry scratched the back of his head. “Ohh and I also visited my friends to tell them not to look for me...” ha added shyly.

“Well, I have to admit, you surprised me, kid...” Brad couldn’t stop running his eyes along the apartment.

“I only went through one box and still a little bit confused about the details... and I’m really tired but I’m trying to do my best...” Barry wasn’t sure how much he should already know. He’d never done anything like this before.

“Don’t stress, kiddo, you’re already a positive surprise!” Marcus grabbed his shoulder reassuringly.

“You used the computers, I see...” Brad looked at them where there were still programs running and there were a few small displays in the corners of the monitors of security feeds from the CCPD and of the local cameras.

“Yeah, I called my friend... she was a great help!” Barry smiled brightly. He wasn’t useless at hacking before, he just didn’t use his skills when he had better things to do and friends who were better at it than him. Felicity was a great help, but he wasn’t bad either.

“Very good.”

They sat down on the couch and pillows and kept going through what they knew. The agents asked questions from the files that Barry had read. They ordered food, and did it till the end of the shift of the agents.

When they went home Barry went down to Mario’s for dinner. His friends didn’t call so he could go through files until he fell asleep.

This program repeated every day as the week went by. Barry tried to interact with the locals as much as he could, and he’s only been called for Flash business once. He found his little path to leave and come back without the cameras recording anything and he always checked them afterwards.

The week passed by quickly and although Barry still had a buzzing mess of info in his head he now had a vague idea of what’s going on. Cisco was ready with the safe too and Barry already started working on programming it and then breaking into it. It was quite fun, so he was having waves of excitement and guilt running through him alternatingly.

The agents took the files with them at their last visit and left him to work. Well that meant to walk around in the neighborhood and talk to people. Some of them were agents and Barry could ask about their information on Snart, while others were just locals or criminals with whom Barry had to be more careful.

In the end he found out that Snart was really gathering a crew and that he would be at a bar named Cuffs in two days. He reported to the agents and went to the place that night.

It was small, seedy, but quiet. There were a few regulars and sometimes a few youngsters came in and stayed for a while. Barry tried to case the place as much as he could even though his eyes kept changing filters and he was looking for evidence of a crime. He didn’t need that knowledge now, so he drove his mind back to look for ways out, for possible cameras, and places for other ones. He didn’t come up with much information he thought was useful, but the agents seemed content.

When the night came he was crazy nervous. All the stress of the job, the fact that he barely had time to run, the doubt he could talk Snart into taking him on his team, his worries about Zoom and the risk of his identity added together. He felt nauseated and wished that puking would get rid of his nerves.

He walked into the bar and caught Snart immediately at a table. He almost froze but he managed to walk to the bar. He ordered a whiskey and a beer and while he waited he checked out the place again. He noticed two new cameras in places he said the originals should be and he wanted to groan. Snart noticed them for sure. Why the hell did they put it there? Were they checking on him? This was just worsening his chances. He drank his whiskey in hope the burn would get rid of the ball in his throat and grabbed his beer walking to Snart’s table.

“Hi!” He greeted cheerfully and sat across from the criminal.

“Hello... Sam.” His voice was a drawl and showed he remembered and also doubted that was his real name.

“I... ah... you remember me?” Barry blinked with wide eyes. He actually felt delighted about it even though he expected Snart’s memory to be of high quality.

“Obviously.” Snart drawled looking over what he could see of Barry and let his lips quirk up when Barry blushed at it.

“I wanna work with you.” Barry decided to get to the point because he didn’t have the sneaky wits to get around Snart.

“And why is that? One bullet wasn’t enough?” He leaned forward and looked into Barry’s eyes trapping them on his own.

“I don’t scar so there’s not really a reminder.” Barry leaned in too flirty before he realized and blushed. “I mean your father kinda tainted the experience...”

“Meaning?” Snart was so cold but seemed to be amused by Barry’s babbling so he went on.

“I mean anyone can shoot people and then run and hope to be lucky... I want in on a job You plan. I love breaking well-built complicated security systems, having a real challenge, racing with the time...” he heard his own voice getting even more excited than he meant it to be as he talked. He tried to get to Snart’s interest without quoting him and effectively outing himself.

“Sounds sweet. Are you sure you want to talk about it here?” He asked clearly calling Barry’s attention to some danger.

“You mean the two new cameras?” Barry asked innocently and caught himself in the beginning of the movement of looking at them.

Snart chuckled.

“More like three and at least two bugs.” Snart was perfectly still as he looked Barry over again with more interest and drank some of his own beer.

“Really?” Barry’s eyes widened, the he started thinking. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Snart grinned.

“I’m not sure...” Barry scowled. “Either noticing so much or making me believe you do...”

“Meet me on the corner tomorrow morning at eight. Don’t be late.” Snart said before standing up and leaving. He went to talk to another few people but only a few words each and then he left.

Barry stared dumbly after him for a long time. Then he drank the rest of his beer and left. The second he arrived home he checked the footage of the cameras on the streets and as he expected Snart avoided all of them. Well, after an hour of watching he noticed that only almost all of them. He paused the footage and truly there were a few frames that had him on them. Driven by a sudden idea he printed them in a smaller size and hid it in his pocket.

The next morning, he was more excited than nervous about meeting Snart. It felt like a game for him knowing Snart wasn’t in for killing and he always wanted to see the process how he built his plans up.

He had to run not to be late, but he made it on time.

“Good morning!” He greeted cheerfully even though he was painfully missing his morning coffee.

“Morning” Snart was his usual self not showing any emotion, which made Barry a bit nervous. “Let’s get some coffee and talk.”

Barry nodded gratefully, and they started to walk towards a small coffee shop and bakery a few streets down.

“So, um... how are you?” Barry asked when the silence was getting on his nerves too much.

Snart only looked at him like he was questioning his sanity and went on silently.

“Come on... are you always so moody?” Barry went on but Snart remained silent. “I found you last night on the footage of the camera on the seventh...”

At that Snart suddenly stopped and turned to him. Barry gulped.

“Prove it!” He said with narrowed eyes.

Barry pulled out the prints from his pocket and handed them to Snart.

Snart unfolded the paper and smiled a tiny bit. He leaned in to Barry’s ear and whispered. “Congratulations, Sam, you’re in.”

“Really? Awesome!” Barry brightened happily. It felt so cool. “We’re still getting coffee, right? Cause I’m dying for one...”

“Yes.” Snart answered quietly and took a lighter to burn the pictures.

When they got their coffees to go Snart lead Barry to a small but well maintained green park and they sat on a bench.

“Now, Sam, is that your real name?” Len asked even though he made his informants check last night and knew it was the name. He read the kid’s file which didn’t seem to be a big thing at first, but it could also mean he was good.

“I... Yeah... I was way too nervous last time to come up with something else...” Barry blushed. He was an awful liar and he knew it showed. He could only hope that Snart interpreted it for something else, maybe nervousness.

“I see. You’ll have to work on that.” He said emphasizing and drank some of his coffee.

Barry just nodded and watched him, even forgetting his own coffee. Snart looked like the embodiment of chic coolness. He wore tight clothes. Black boots and jeans, a dark blue tee and black leather jacket. The white cup of his coffee matched his skin and the bit of white in his hair. The sun made his eyes so bright and beautifully blue that Barry almost forgot to close his mouth. He actually forgot about himself as he stared.

Snart preened at the kid’s interest. He knew he looked good, but he was also who he was, meaning he didn’t have open admirers. Though it seemed the boy wasn’t aware of his own interests. Something didn’t add up in his mind, but he couldn’t figure out what. It didn’t stop him from being interested in Sam so here things flow.

Barry finally caught himself and was almost shocked over where his thoughts wandered while his brain was offline. He quickly drank his coffee to turn his wits on.

“So, when you said I’m in...” he started uncertainly trying not to be too demanding.

“I have a plan in the making.” Snart answered as he leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the morning sun on his skin. “I meant I’m going to inform you about things you should know. You’ll meet my crew soon but it’s not complete yet.”

“Got it.” Barry nodded smiling and enjoying the sun too.

“You’ll need to pass a few more tests though.”

“Tests?” Barry blinked surprised.

“Small things... to earn your place.” His eyes were filled with mischief for a second and Barry didn’t know if he should be scared or just laugh. “So, what have you been up to lately?”

“Not much... mostly decorating my apartment and programming a pathway to the CCPD’s system for quick hacking... not much else... I mean I just moved and I don’t have many friends...” Barry explained nonchalantly but he was a bit sour at the end. He didn’t have many friends, but he couldn’t really interact even with those few.

“That means a lot of free time... that’s useful. Lisa’s gonna drag you everywhere...” he grinned. Then his cell beeped. He checked and stood up.” I gotta go” and he started going but Barry stopped him with a light touch on the shoulder. “What?”

“Will you give back my phone?” Barry asked and quickly pulled his hand back the second he touched Snart. It was just a second, but he could still feel how he tensed up.

“So, you noticed?” He sounded amused leaving the tension only in his body not visible nor audible at all.

“Y-Yeah...” Barry wanted to sound confident but... “accidentally to be honest...” he looked down awkwardly. He only noticed it because he thought Snart would slip something in his pocket when he leaned in but when he checked for it he didn’t find it or his cell there.

“The last number called is my burner.” Snart handed it back. “Don’t call me. Don’t text, only if it’s very important.”

Barry nodded.

“Bye, Sam.” Snart turned.

“Bye.” Barry realized he didn’t know how to call him so left it at that. It was so weird.

Barry went back to his apartment and checked his little pathway he talked about earlier. It was well hidden in the police electronic system’s coding and made it quite easy for him to just go in and out and look for whatever he wanted. He obviously couldn’t use his passcode for access. If he wanted to, he could have checked files he wasn’t authorized with his usual access. He didn’t really want to though. He looked into what they had on Rory who he supposed was part of the team and also Lisa. She didn’t have an official record though, only some information because of the investigations on his brother.

 

Snart reread the message.

~got the blueprints. where the fuck are u? ~

It was from Mick who was probably at the safe house where they planned to keep the plans for their next heist. He was supposed to meet him there after checking in with Sam. He didn’t notice how much time passed while he enjoyed the other’s company. The boy was like the sweet morning sunshine in his world and he wanted to keep him on his team. But he had to make sure he was good for something because he couldn’t risk his reputation just like that.

He had no idea what to make of the situation. He usually kept work and private life apart but most of the times his private life meant a cute guy for a night and nothing more. He liked and needed sex for stress relief and was good to his partners, but he always made clear he didn’t want anything more than a good night. Now he wanted Sam to work with him because his mere presence made him relax but he also wanted him in his bed.

The worst part was that he had a bad feeling in his gut about the whole situation and he had no idea why. It could be because of his target, his emotions and needs about this kid, or the kid looking for him according to his informants. Something didn’t add up and he had to clear his head before they kicked the plan in motion. He had time though.

 

When he arrived at the safe house he found there both Mick and Lisa. They set up the table with the blueprints and some hand-written notes. The notes were partly in Mick’s awful scratching and partly in Lisa’s pretty but unreadable handwriting. He would have a lot a of work to rewrite the most important details in his own handwriting which was both pretty and easy to read.

 

Pearly Hearts was a quickly growing jewelry shop owned by the mayor’s best buddy, that recently started a collection of historical, vintage, and modern jewel rarities. They planned to open an exhibition in a several storey building. Starting on the first floor with jewels from the ancient Egypt then going forward by eras as you walked up ending with the most recent and expensive designs and a cafeteria on the top. They bragged about hiring all the best security agencies and creating an impenetrable protection which naturally meant Len couldn’t keep himself from showing off.

Now they had Len as the main planner and Lisa as the pretty face and distraction, Mick as the muscle and plan B for escaping, Sam as their tech guy and hacker for the cameras and exact protecting software. They still needed a driver and maybe one more person for distraction and carrying goods, though Len didn’t want much more than showing off his skills.

Len explained them what happened with Sam and that they should bring him in and start casing and planning.

“Lenny...” Lisa started tentatively. “You seem to be a bit distracted what’s up with this guy?”

“I have a weird feeling about this job, not the kid.” Len answered a bit louder than he meant to.

“You like him! Is he cute?” Lisa jumped up from her chair.

“Lisa! This isn’t about that!” Len groaned.

“Let’s take him to the mall!” Lisa cheered and jumped a bit.

“You wanna bore him to death with your shopping?” Mick asked amused, noticing Len’s weird reactions.

“If he can’t take a little shopping spree he shouldn’t be on our team...” Lisa pouted. “Lennyyyy...” She whined.

“Okay.” Len sighed “Tomorrow we’ll take him to the mall and you can have some fun with him.”

Mick left not long after to play with some fire and tinker with his hobby car. Lisa watched tv for a bit then went for a run. Len rewrote some notes and started to form a plan before he did some yoga and after a shower made dinner for all three of them.

 

The next morning Barry was casually walking around looking for a place to get breakfast from when a car stopped next to him.

When he looked he almost jumped at seeing it was filled with the three Rogues.

“Hey kid, get in!” Len called from the driver seat.

Mick sat in the front and Lisa was in the back. Barry quickly shook off his shock and sat in next to Lisa.

“Sam, this is Mick and Lisa.” Len introduced and when Barry was done fastening his seatbelt he started driving.

“Hi... nice to meet you!” Barry smiled, and Mick didn’t miss how Len watched him in the mirror with a rare soft expression. “Where are we going?”

“Why? Are you scared?” Lisa asked teasing.

“More like hungry...” Barry grinned at her. He was scared, and the question almost made him jump. He was getting better at lying, and he hated it. Though it wasn’t fully a lie as he was hungry.

They went to a café and bakery first to get some breakfast and they talked mostly about what Sam had been doing lately. Barry almost got lost among his lies and truths, but he used his speed to write most of it down under the table.

They ate a lot, especially Mick and Barry, and Lisa kept glaring at him for being so skinny while eating the whole bakery up. Barry found out that apart from his obsession with fire and destruction, Mick Rory wasn’t so bad. His grumpiness was mostly for show and he was this warm, funny guy with the sometimes-disgusting jokes. Leonard was a quieter but quietly amused guy who just paid attention and sometimes added a few words, but always perfectly timed and expressed. Barry found himself loving his sense of humor, he laughed out loud several times when Lisa just rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics.

Then they told him that they were about to go to the mall and that he should go with them. It wasn’t just a suggestion though, more like an “if you want to work with us you’ll have to spend time with us” kind of thing. Barry didn’t mind as he didn’t have anything else to do anyway. Though now that he spent some time with Lisa, he was certain she would be like Iris in the mall, going through every single shop and buying everything she could afford. Or well, in Lisa’s case just everything she liked, she wasn’t limited by petty things like the law.

He couldn’t even imagine Leonard Snart following her sister around and carrying her bags and well, that never happened. When they walked in from the parking lot, Barry wanted to ask what they were going to do but he just stood awkwardly eyeing Snart and meaning to call out for him, having no idea how to call him. Snart enjoyed with dark amusement his inner fight, but then had mercy and told him to call him Len, Barry’s sweet smile was worth it.

Len obviously wasn’t about to follow his sister around, that was why they brought Barry. They discussed that Len and Mick had stuff to do and that they – the kids – should have some fun together in the meantime. They walked together towards the other exit where Len and Mick planned to leave when Len grabbed Barry and pulled him to the side.

“See that old lady?” Len asked, and Barry nodded. “I want you to steal her wallet.”

“No way!” Barry said louder than he meant to, but no one in the crowd turned up to the raised voice.

“Why? It’s just a tiny old lady…” Len mocked pretending to reprove of his answer.

“Exactly…” Barry was still louder than he wanted to be, so he lowered his voice before he continued. “I’m not gonna steal from a tiny old lady…”

“Good answer…” Len grinned and leaned to his ear. “Choose your target." He whispered and chuckled when Barry blushed. The kid was adorable with a tad of too much morals.

“I…” Barry started but then looked over the crowd trying to find someone who wouldn’t be shook too much by finding their wallet missing. He found a middle-aged man in an expensive tailored suit who seemed to be wealthy enough and nodded for Len. “I want his wallet… though I don’t think he carries much cash…” he realized the next second.

“Maybe he does…” Len kept his voice low. “He might be meeting his mistress.” He let his breath run along Sam’s skin, his lips almost touching his ear. He felt the kid shudder and felt the warmth of his blushing. The kid was amazing.

“You…” Barry groaned then took a deep breath. “I’ll get his wallet.”

He started walking towards the man and pretended to read one of the commercials in a shop window and not looking ahead. He bumped into the man and used his speed to find his wallet before he returned to fairly normal speed because he was pretty sure Len was watching every detail of how he does what he does. He got the wallet and put it in his pocket before apologizing with a painfully wide, awkward smile, scratching the back of his head, even blushing a bit. he walked along disappearing in the crowd before looking for Len.

When he walked back to Len he took the wallet in his hand and started checking its contents. There were several cards and a staggering amount of cash that Barry really didn’t expect. Len almost laughed at his wide eyes.

“Lucky day?” Len asked when he was close enough.

“Seems to be…” Barry was still starting at the money. It wasn’t the first wallet he ever stole, because he was curious about it before and also felt desperate sometimes and wanted to be put next to his father, but he has never seen this much money in any of them before. “Wow I don’t think I have ever found this much cash in one wallet before…” he gave voice to his thoughts.

“Really?” Len asked surprised and checked the wallet too. “Maybe he really has a paid mistress…” He said thoughtfully though mostly to tease Ba.

“Stop it!” Barry said but he was grinning with his blush at the tease.

“Now have fun spending that money with my sister.” Len honest to god blinked before he turned away and Barry could only blink and stare at his back as he left.

“Let’s go shopping!” Lisa said cheerfully and pulled Barry behind herself.

Lisa said they would be meeting at the restaurants at two pm for lunch. It was ten am and Barry knew it was going to be a long day of carrying her shopping bags.

Barry knew colors and materials because of his job and it saved him many times with girls before. It wasn’t any different this time either.

Thankfully Barry was buzzing with excess energy because of the lack of running so he had what was needed to keep up with Lisa. First it was weird as hell to run around shopping with the Golden Glider, but she was sweet and had a good sense of humor too and he found himself enjoying his day. They grabbed an extra, and expensive, syrupy, hipster coffee just for fun and went into every single jewelry, shoe, and clothing shop. Lisa had a very good fashion sense but sometimes Barry just couldn’t let her match certain colors. And he couldn’t let her buy uncomfortable shoes just because they looked cute. Not because he couldn’t carry them - though it was starting to become a problem as he was running out of limbs to hang her stuff on - but because it seemed pointless waste.  
They ended up running late from their meeting with Len and Mick but they were laughing and she was relaxed - shopping did wonders to her stress levels - so Len wasn’t mad.  
  
In the meantime Mick kept teasing Snart about being soft around the kid and he actually laughed at him for telling the kid to call him Len when he was fumbling awkwardly not knowing how to get Len’s attention. It wasn’t very often that he got on first name basis within a few days. He could understand though, knowing Len’s taste and finding the kid smart enough to keep up, and also not bad to look at, though he usually preferred girls.

They went to meet a few people who were possible candidates for being their driver. None of them seemed fitting for the position. Then they met with Hartley who was in a hurry for a date but gave them a few useful gadgets. Overall, it was a neutral day.

When they met up they were all hungry and went to grab some late lunch. Barry and Mick ate a ridiculous amount again and Lisa was still pissed about it. She ran several kilometers every day to stay fit and pretty – to be honest she enjoyed it, or she wouldn’t be doing it – but if she missed it for a few days she noticed her belly starting to grow.

Len didn’t seem to mind paying for his food. He was acting like the quiet gentleman paying after them and being polite. Barry was charmed even though it seemed to be that Snart was acting like his regular self from the reactions of Lisa and Mick. As cold of an asshole he could be in full Cold persona that charming he was as his everyday self. Barry enjoyed all of his attention he could get, he almost forgot he was there to collect information against him.

They were all sweet and after everything Len took Barry home to his tiny not dirty any more apartment. There wasn’t even the slightest reminder after the wallet stealing of who they really were.

“How safe is your place?” Len asked after parking his car in front of Barry’s building.

“The answer depends on a lot of aspects…” Barry answered mysteriously because he understood how Len liked everything that was complicated and teasingly playful with information. “Like what you would like to safely use it for and how.”

“Do you think it’s safe to meet up here to work on our plan?” he specified with a smirk.

“There are cameras on the streets and in the lobby but not in my apartment and I have access to all of them. I can’t be sure who else has access though… my apartment is clean that’s for sure.” He was thinking aloud not knowing if it was a good idea to call Len to his apartment.

“Which apartment is yours?”

“2/d at the very end of the corridor.”

“How well equipped is it?”

“It’s not…” Barry laughed awkwardly. He hated how damn empty it was. “I have my computers and that’s basically it…”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning and take a look at it.” Len decided, he still had that bad feeling about this job and he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t because of the not greatly liked safehouse he chose for planning.

Barry was grinning all the way up to the apartment, he felt like he was part of the family of the Rogues. It was a painful reminder when he had to call the agents in the evening to tell them what he gathered from their chatting. They told him to call Snart to his apartment and they would put bugs and cameras into every room, but Barry refused. It would be stupid. He might try to convince Leonard to plan in his apartment because it would be comfortable, but he wouldn’t try to go behind his back and try to film him. It wouldn’t work anyways, Snart was way too observant.

The next morning Len came as he promised at seven in the morning, so he caught Barry by surprise, catching his sweetly ruffled bedhead. He laughed at him, but he made up for it by bringing coffee.

Barry opened the door and let Len in, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. It didn’t work so he was grateful for the coffee.

Len walked around in the apartment checking it out while Barry gathered himself together with the help of his warm caffeine. He took a small device from his pocket ad it beeped several times before lighting up green.

“There really are no cameras in your apartment.” He said slowly, thinkingly. He liked the kid, but he couldn’t trust him fully yet.

“How did you check?” Barry asked curiously not feeling hurt by Len’s distrust at all. He couldn’t imagine trusting Snart again, so he wasn’t surprised at not being trusted by someone who had a bad habit of betraying people.

“Useful little gadget created by Hartley Rathaway. I’m not exactly sure but it detects electrical impulses that are created while bugs and cameras either record or broadcast information.” Len explained while he looked around again taking in the decoration with increasing interest and amusement.

“Awesome!” Barry was fascinated by technology like that because his sciency mind could not just get past something cool like that.

“I love the decoration.” Len continued with honest excitement.

“Really?” Barry blushed happily. No one has complimented his nerdy style before.

“Do you have any spare keys?” Len asked next.

“No.” Barry stated seriously. The thought of giving Captain Cold keys to his apartment made the hair stand up on his back. Even knowing that he could get in just as easily without one. Key meant permission and he wasn’t ready for that.

“I want this apartment as a base of operation for this job.” Len stated watching Barry with an intense glare.

“I…” Barry started but Len’s blue eyes were so intense he felt like he couldn’t breathe right. He couldn’t say not to them. And it would be easier and more comfortable if he didn’t have to go out somewhere else. But it would also be more difficult when a possible Flash call came in. He has no chance of sneaking out without being noticed with someone like Snart in the room. “Does that mean you’re buying me a coffee machine?” Barry asked mischievously.

“I’m buying everything this apartment needs.” Len’s voice was deep and smooth, and he swiped Barry off his feet yet again. He didn’t have to be the hero this time. He could just enjoy everything that stolen money and lying could gain him.

“Then it’s a deal!” Barry smiled brightly finally fully awake and dressed.

“Good. I’ll have everything shipped here by tomorrow afternoon, be here!” Len nodded decisively.

“I don’t have anything else to do…” Barry smiled a bit sadly. He would have but he was ripped out of that life. Not that he hated Snart’s company as much as he had expected before. It was still weird, and he needed to talk about it with someone, but he couldn’t imagine a person he could trust with his feelings and doubtful thoughts right now.

“Let’s get some breakfast!” Len waved towards the door signing Barry to go ahead.

Barry locked the door and they started walking out.

“What do you usually have for breakfast?” Surprisingly Len start the meaningless conversation to save Barry from his awkwardness.

“Whatever I find… I eat a lot all the time…” Barry blushed scratching the back of his head.

“No allergies or dislikes?” Len walked closer to him than before.

“None, why?” Barry looked at him and tried not to blush at the proximity that wasn’t even that close only in Snart’s case.

“I’m planning to cook. Good way to relax while making a plan.”

“Awesome!” Barry jumped enthusiastically at the thought of watching Captain Cold cook in his kitchen. He didn’t know why but he liked the idea. It was weirdly sweet. “Though Mario has been really good to me…” Barry remembered where he had his dinners since this started.

“Oh, you met him? with your appetite he must be loving you as a guest…” Len chuckled.

“Uh… yeah, the kind old lady in the grocery store told me to go there. He makes new stuff for me to test and I don’t have to pay for the extra meal!” Barry started telling his little story of living here. “I really enjoy going there!”

“‘Kind old lady’?” Len blinked thinking. “Not many people in our lifestyle call her kind… but now that you mention it a few days ago she mentioned to me a cute young guy, who just broke up and moved here… She deemed you harmless for the area.” Len chuckled at remembering how Sam was explained to him and how much it fit.

“I’m quite harmless most of the time.” Barry smiled openly. At least he left a good first impression on the lady.

They arrived at another small coffee shop. It had huge posters on the walls advertising that they served full breakfasts between eight and ten in the morning. When they stepped in it smelled amazingly of fresh bakery, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. Barry took a deep breath to enjoy the amazing smell before his stomach grumbled loudly making Len chuckle.

Len ordered basically one of everything and they sat down at the window in the corner. From there Len could see the streets, and the whole bakery while Barry who faced Len could only see him. Somehow it made Barry nervous.

Len told him that their target was the Pearly Hearts exhibition but then changed topics and to Barry’s surprise they talked about the new Marvel movies that came out, and they got into heated conversations about what was going to happen. It was almost like chatting with Cisco about all that, but Len was less enthusiastic and more thoughtful. under the table Barry quickly sent Cisco a message that they should upgrade the device and he also sent the target.

Len told him that Mick and Lisa couldn’t get so excited about stuff like that and he didn’t have anyone else to talk to, but Barry was good company and after seeing his apartment he got excited too.

Then they discussed what Barry’s apartment needed.

When they finished Len walked with him back to his apartment. When he left, and Barry was finally alone he quickly vibrated himself out of the apartment and went to Star labs to ask Cisco if he had any ideas with upgrading the device knowing their target.

Cisco came up with a few quick ideas, but he didn’t have time to test it yet and it wasn’t built completely so Barry used his speed to put it together and they started testing. In the end it wasn’t perfect yet, but Barry took it because it would be weird if the Rogues spent so much time at his apartment and then suddenly he had a full built ready device there from nothing. This way he could finish it at home and not make it too weird.

It was late by the time he arrived back to his apartment and he just showered and went to bed. The next day he woke up and went to Mario’s to eat a lot and then returned to his apartment to wait for the stuff Len promised him.

When the things started to arrive, he could barely keep up with placing everything without his speed. It seemed to be even more than what they talked about. He even got a washing machine and a dishwasher. Luckily the workers were told to install them, and Barry didn’t have to do much about them.

When the workers left he started to work on finishing to open the boxes and put together the furniture. It took hours.

When he was out of energy he found the coffee machine. It was his next mission. He put it together and let it run it’s installing and washing program while he went to the grocery shop to buy some coffee beans. He was used to buying Joe’s favorite coffee brand and he already reached out for it when he realized that this was his own apartment and he could buy whatever type of beans he wanted. So, he chose the beans his father used to buy, and its smell reminded him of his childhood. He bought some biscuits too and went back to try the machine.

The coffee machine was a lot more complicated than he thought a coffee machine could be. It could make presso and lungo coffees and it could change its strength too. It could create recipes too and Barry got way too excited. He went back shopping a bunch of stuff. He bought regular milk and almond milk, cashew milk, rice milk, coconut-almond milk, coconut milk and some of them with vanilla favor too. He bought syrups and flavored and spiced sugars and some dusting stencils for decoration, some whipped cream, and some coconut cream to whip. He’s gone way overboard.

When he went home he put everything on the counter and it barely fit. He called Lisa. Lisa called Len.

Lisa arrived about twenty minutes later also excited. They tried all the milks and syrups and decoration and combinations. They had about twenty cups of coffees on the table and coffee table by the time Len arrived to check on them expecting something like this after Lisa’s call. He sighed. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to buy that machine, but he couldn’t deny he was a bit excited too.

“So, what are these?” He waved at the filled paper cups. “Do you even remember what you put in them?”

“Ummm…” Lisa started thinkingly.

“Of course!” Barry saved her with a smile. He remembered all of them. It wasn’t much different from his high school and college chemistry experiments where he hated to break the experimenting with administration, so he just memorized what he did and wrote it down afterwards. “These five are just experimenting with the different milks and how can the machine work with them. This is the first actual coffee after we found out that the coconut-almond milk is the easiest to work with. This one has coconut-almond milk, amaretto syrup and amaretto sugar on the top. This one combines vanilla flavored almond milk and vanilla syrup and rum flavored sugar on top…..” He went on for a while until Len stopped him, choosing the one he liked best the one with amaretto and marzipan syrup, almond milk double espresso and vanilla dusting. Barry chuckled at his taste.

“Cute.” Len said at Barry’s excitement. “And this is good.” He added after tasting the coffee.

In the end they put the still warm coffees on a few trays and Barry went around to gift them to the neighbors and some of the people on the streets. Some of them were grateful and some of them thought he was crazy gifting coffees at eleven pm.

They drank together the remaining ones which meant basically that Len drank two, Lisa drank three and Barry drank the remaining six and a half. They arranged the apartment together and Lisa and Len helped Barry clean the new furniture a bit.

The smaller room became a storage and washing and guestroom, with the washing machine and a bed. Barry’s room had two beds now that could be attached but were separately right now and the living room had now the couch, two fauteuils, a coffee table, and a huge planning table and a TV. The kitchen was fully equipped now.

Len and Lisa left for now, but they told Barry that they planned on sleeping there quite often, hence the new beds. Barry was okay with it.

Barry reported as usual that night and was surprised by the interest Brad showed for Lisa and her habits. He told him he didn’t know much about it just that there isn’t any special way she liked her coffee, she was always one for trying new stuff. He asked a lot about what Snart bought him and how he acted. But he always returned to Lisa like Barry was trying to keep secrets from him and he would slip up if he distracted him enough. Barry didn’t slip up with any details on Lisa. He had his speed to think through his answers and he didn’t like the way of questioning especially after having been involved with her. Something didn’t add up with Brad.

The next day all Len, Lisa, and Mick arrived in the morning and Barry made Len the amaretto, marzipan almond milk latte he liked, he made up something new for Lisa and he would have wanted to create something for Mick, but he wanted an americano with three shots, so he made that. For himself he just made a simple double shot coconut milk latte.

Barry worked on the safe he created with Cisco during the night and now it was a fairly good prototype for practicing. He placed it on one side of the planning table. All four sides of it had a different interface to work with, modelling the ones that the actual building had. While they drank their coffees, Barry explained what he figured out so far. He broke into the freshly set up camera system and he watched the locks being installed. There were ones with passwords, codes, key-locks, and chipcards. He explained what the possible softwares, and operating programs were for the locks and said they should practice with each of them until they figured out what they actually used.

When Barry was finished explaining and they drank all of their coffees, they got to work. They always changed each other. One Rogue was always practicing with the locks Barry programmed while the others talked over the spread-out blueprint of the building. After several hours Lisa was the one who finally managed to break the lock without starting any of Barry’s programmed alarms and she was very proud.

Len made pretty notes for everything and Barry couldn’t stop admiring his handwriting that was basically calligraphy.

When they were getting tired they ordered pizza because they didn’t have time to go shopping yet for Len to cook. They spent a lot of time making and drinking coffee after it again.

They worked for a while again but when they were getting tired Len decided that it was enough for one day and they pushed the table in the corner and started watching tv and playing cards. Len also slipped out at one point to go shopping and arrived back with several rounds of bags of food. they filled up the kitchen. Barry started to feel honestly at home.

At night Lisa slept in the guest room, Len and Barry in Barry’s room, and Mick on the couch.

The next day started with coffee of course but Len already had the rough outline of a plan, so they had a starting point but there were still many added variables.

They also had a pair of visitors in the form of Hartley Rathaway and his boyfriend. Barry almost yelled when he saw who it was. They stared at each other in shock for a few seconds which would have been quite suspicious if Barry’s brain didn’t work superhumanly fast. He stepped forward and held out a hand.

“Hi, I’m Sam! I think I saw you at the precinct before… was that you? Car racing, right?” Barry asked with his usual talking too much sweet awkwardness and luckily Wally was quick to catch up. He could get away with something like it was when his picture was made or things like that for why he was at the precinct

“Yeah! But I’m done with it. I’m Wally.” He smiled accepting the hand.

It turned out that Len called Hartley to give some of his input for the practice safe. They had a few fights with Barry about certain parts being genius or stupid and what should be changed. But in the end, they could agree on some of the changes and they worked together well while tinkering.

 Barry made them fun coffees too before they left.

It was almost two weeks later that they had a fairly good plan base that still needed details to be counted down to the second as Len liked his plans. They got into a nice rhythm of planning and practicing together.

Barry had a bit harder time to report for the agents, but he didn’t mind as something felt fishy about them. He decided to supply them with fake details that were in Len’s original plans but were ruled out by Barry’s added doubts. He also sneaked out a few times to take care of some Flash business, but it wasn’t often. He kept his family updated with what they should know. He left out how much he was enjoying what happened and how much he liked Len now.

The plan was closing to its finish, but Barry kept adding his insight of what was wrong with certain ideas and he expected Len to get angry about him being too captious, but he seemed more amused and excited by it and added other ideas. They kept exchanging ideas, from Len about how to get or get past a certain something and from Barry about what evidences that would leave and how would it be possible to lead it back to them. It was really fun, and Barry realized repeatedly just how smart and ingenious Snart was. No wonder there weren’t any actual and stable evidences against him and that he’s never been caught during his jobs by none of the forces.

“You two should sleep together...” Lisa noted acting like she was tired of listening to their flirting banter.

“What?” Barry blinked and blushed so hard he felt the warmth even on his stomach.

“Duh the UST hurts my head...” she rolled her eyes.

“Lisa!!” Barry yelled still tomato

“The what?” Len blinked at the foreign word. 

“Tch... I’m leaving, have fun until tomorrow...” Lisa sighed and looked at Mick meaningfully before turning around and leaving the apartment.

“Lisa be careful.” Len said quietly just because he needed to say it. He was angry for not understanding what she meant, and he would hate if they parted with anger.

“I will, Lenny.” Lisa called back from the door knowing his brother’s reason.

Barry was smiling at seeing their relationship. It was sweet and warm and all the love they had growing up. They deserved better.

“What the heck is UST?” Len asked looking at Barry.

“It’s...” Barry blushed a bit, the shade getting darker by every word he said going on. “Short for unresolved sexual tension... she thinks we have chemistry...”

Mick laughed at Barry’s blushing and how his voice was getting quieter.

“Is that a bad thing?” Len asked teasingly. He just loved when he had such a huge effect on people and he enjoyed every second of teasing Sam. He blushed so adorably. Lisa had a point though in the last three hours they did more flirting than planning even though there were useful points among the flirty ones. He usually kept his team at arm’s length, so he never knew that planning a heist could be even more exciting.

Planning turned him on by itself and he and Mick often went out to bars to look for prostitutes or willing people to vent out the sexual tension in their bodies with the least possible consequences. Now fucking Sam seemed a much better idea and just so much more effective. But no, there could be a lot of trouble if he told about his feelings the boy. He obviously didn’t want him. He seemed too surprised and shocked at the idea to really consider it. No, they needed less feelings and more alcohol and fucking.

Like his friend could sense when he reached his decision in the past few seconds.

“Let’s have a few drinks!” Mick basically yelled and grabbed Barry’s arm. He was done with the boring shit for the day and finally he knew Snart was somewhat too.

Len first looked a bit disapproving just for show as he really enjoyed the planning and plotting and coming up with ideas and Sam’s input was on point bringing up smart arguments about his ideas, but then he followed them quietly. It has been good but the last hour the most was about something else and he needed some relief too.

They walked a few minutes to a lounge and club Barry has never seen before. It had white walls, floor and furniture and red lighting that gave it some sense of intimacy and sexuality. Barry wasn’t sure he liked it. There were very underdressed waiters and waitresses walking around and some other customers who already had paid company.

Barry wanted to step back but Mick’s arm was around his shoulders and he pulled him further inside. Len quickly found a place for them to sit.

The seats were like faux leather couches and quite comfortable. They sat around a table that had a place for a pole if the customer wished for a show and the next second a young, pretty woman dressed in only a tiny bra that showed half her breast and a thong stepped to their table to take their orders.

Len ordered several turns of whiskey and beer for them to be replaced whenever they drink up. Then the girl looked at them for any other requests that Barry really didn’t want to make.

“You free, doll?” Mick leaned forward with a wide hungry grin.

“No one’s on top of me” she winked, and Mick licked his lips. She seemed to enjoy the rather vulgar attention.

She turned to Barry next.

“I...” he blushed hard again, and he felt like the blood vessels in his face are going to be damaged if this continues. “I think I need a bit more warmup time...” he smiled sweetly and hopefully not too awkwardly.

“I want someone who looks like him.” Len nodded at Barry whose chin fell to the ground. Len licked his lips hungrily watching Barry’s reactions.

What the hell was Len’s point? Why did he keep teasing him when he would rather have a prostitute? Was it because he only liked his looks? Barry really thought they were having that chemistry Lisa was so stressed about. Or was it just because of them working together? It seemed to make sense.

They looked into each other’s eyes for several seconds until Barry realized Len was teasing him to get him to be the one opening up. He probably didn’t want to be refused so he wanted Barry to be the one asking for it. Barry wasn’t having any of it, so he made up his mind. He wasn’t going to give Leonard Snart the pleasure of asking for sex. He would make Leonard desperate for him. He almost blushed at his own thoughts.

“Can you get me someone who has stamina? Maybe a little older and muscled?” He looked at the girl with wide green eyes then a sweet smile. He could already feel Len’s tension. He looked a bit stressed when he looked at him and it was Barry’s turn to enjoy teasing the other man.

He tried not to show when he realized he just decided to sleep with someone else to tease Len. He slept with assholes in college though and this time wouldn’t involve feelings that could be hurt so it didn’t seem as bad as those times.

It was Len’s turn to speak up because the waitress girl was still there.

“Then I think mine should be able to take it, lots of it, every hole...” he watched Barry intently while he spoke.

“Yeah, something big to take would be great.” Barry chuckled. “I like challenges.”

“He should be willing to do anything I ask.” Len went on.

“And know what he wants. Strong enough to have it. Open for anything...” Barry didn’t know how long he would be able to keep this up without blushing and hiding under the table.

“Well said...” Len’s eyes traveled down Barry’s chest as low as they could with the table in the way before they jumped back up to his face. “Thank you.” He smiled at the waitress and she finally left.

Mick started laughing again loudly. He thoroughly enjoyed the show these two idiots put up. He was already thinking about how he should intervene or call Lisa to make a plan because these idiots were about to have a competition of who has more willpower to wait for the other. It wasn’t going to work. He had a bad feeling about it. He wanted them together, it would do good for the both of them.

“So, Sam, have you ever been with a man?” Len asked leaning forward. The kid looked too sweet for the things he said before. He thought he would break if he started to taunt.

“Obviously.” Barry rolled his eyes. Mostly because he knew Len was working him and he didn’t really have a plan to get back at him.

“You recently broke up right? Was it a man or a woman?” Len went on seeing he had the beginning of the desired effect on the boy.

“A woman.” Barry leaned forward having another idea. He leaned close to Len. “That’s why I need someone with control.” It was his turn to lick his lips. He looked at Len’s lips and let his own slightly open before he pulled back and leaned back against the backrest just as their drinks arrived.

They started with the first round of whiskey and slowed down to enjoy their beers.  
Their partners brought the next round of whiskey with themselves.

Barry gulped at seeing them. There was the pretty girl they first talked to in another little less showing but easier to remove underwear, a young man who looked scarily similar to him, and a not much older, maybe around thirty, nicely muscled, dark haired man. Barry couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Fuck he was turned on and he wasn’t sure whether the alcohol really didn’t have an effect. He had so many fantasy ideas at seeing that man he was almost overwhelmed by the fact that they didn’t have to remain fantasies. He accepted his drink and made room for the man next to himself. He drank his whiskey and looked at Len for a second. Their eyes met, and they were all filled with mischief.

Len’s partner sat in Len’s lap and Barry almost followed the lead but held back the last second.

He leaned to the man’s ear and started to explain what he wanted to do.  
“I wanna make him jealous.” He started with the point and checked if the man knew what he was talking about. He did, and Barry loved the mischievous little smirk on his handsome face. “I’m gonna suck you first, then I want you to open me up, you’ll need to be patient cause it’s been a while... then fuck me, hard as you can... oh and I wanna come as many times as possible, I can get it back up in about five minutes...” Barry licked at his ear playfully and the man growled in pleasure attracting Len’s attention who annoyedly turned back to his own partner.

“So, what’s your name?” Barry finished with the question.

“Matt. You’re Sam, right?” He asked, and his strong arm was around Barry’s waist who almost corrected his name but then just nodded.

Matt pulled Barry into a deep tongue filled kiss and Barry moaned pliantly leaning to his side.

“Get to work on my cock.” Matt said with authority but half questioning whether Barry liked it this way.

Barry moaned approvingly and climbed up on his hands and knees and leaned down to start working on the already half hard -undoubtedly prepared before - cock. It was thankfully clean, but he pulled a condom onto it that he got from Matt when he got into position. He licked at it even though he knew Matt probably barely felt it on the other side of the rubber. Then he put his lips around it and slowly sucked it into his mouth. He bobbed a few times then went for it and took the whole cock. It wasn’t small, and it was truly a challenge but not impossible.

Matt growled loudly and grabbed his hair. “Fuck that’s really good.” He moaned.

Len on the other side of the table was getting mad. He was annoyingly jealous. When that whore moaned from Sam’s mouth he grabbed his boy’s hair and pushed his head down onto his own cock. The boy gagged and struggled unlike Sam’s sweet little sounds of working on the length. He reached for the boy’s hole and started stroking it. He got a bit of wiggling. Len freed his hole from his underwear and grabbed some lube to start opening him up even though his attention was kept mostly in Sam.

“Fuck, that’s enough babe... or I’m gonna come...” Matt moaned and pulled Barry’s head up. They kissed again, and he started to open Barry’s pants. He noticed Barry taking a quick glimpse at the other boy whining on Len’s fingers. He leaned to Barry’s ear. “Lean over the table.”

Barry did. He turned and set his knees on each side of Matt’s thighs and leaned on the table. Ha gasped when Matt freed his ass from his clothes and moaned loudly when he felt his tongue on his hole. The tongue was hot and wet and teasing. He hid his face in his arm for a few moments just enjoying the feeling before he looked up at Len with a pleased moan. He could see how turned on the man was and how he paid more attention to Barry than his own partner. He grinned weakly at winning before he moaned in pleasure again.

Len angrily pulled the boy on his lap and pushed his cock in making the boy scream.

At that Barry felt two fingers penetrating him and he whimpered too. It wasn’t really a pain, just a stretch and it felt amazing. The tongue didn’t disappear, it kept teasing around his hole. The fingers cleverly found his prostate and he grabbed the side of the table barely managing not to knock down any beers. Matt’s other hand found its way to his cock and started stroking him.

He didn’t need more than a few minutes to come after that and he made eye contact with Len just before he was gone with a moan. He spilled under the table and had half a thought of not envying the cleanup staff. He was panting for a few minutes before Matt pulled him up from the table and put him on his back on the seat next to himself. He was between his legs soon and pushed his fingers back in making Barry whimper.

Barry didn’t like not seeing Len but enjoyed being opened up for a fuck too. From his position he could see Mick’s thick cock disappear inside the pretty girl’s pussy and his finger in her ass. She was making pleasured noises that sounded honest.

Barry took a few deep breaths to rest before he reached for his cock and stroked it a few times. He was soon hard again. He wanted to be fucked hard.

“I’m not gonna break.” He winked at Matt.

In a moment Barry was back over the table with the beers out of his way and he felt Matt’s lubed cock at his entrance. The head slowly entering him. He gasped in pleasure wanting so much more.

Len was still fucking the now sobbing and begging boy. The boy begged for relief, but Len wasn’t done yet. He pushed the boy next to Barry and started pounding even harder making him sob louder.

Barry could see Len’s huge member disappear and reappear in the boy and he wanted it so bad. He tried to push back onto Matt who somehow got his message and grabbed his hips to push into him hard and deep. Barry screamed and bit down on his knuckles. Matt matched Len’s pace and Barry imagined Len pounding into him. It felt incredible.

They had a small audience in the form of Mick and the girl on his lap. She was leaning her back against Mick’s chest and slowly moved her hips. They enjoyed the show.

Soon the boy on Len’s cock was coming hard, not able to hold back any longer. Len wasn’t coming though. He was too angry and jealous of the man fucking Sam. He told the boy he was good and gave him a nice tip but then ignored him and turned back his attention to Sam. He started stroking his still hard cock and sat back to enjoy watching them.

Barry blushed at the attention and he wished Len would just grab him from Matt and take him. Shit this was such a bad idea. Like a drunken awful decision. He wasn’t this slutty normally. Was it the persona he played? Or was it just the fact that he didn’t have to deal with any consequences as Sam? He would be back to Barry by the time he could regret his stupid choices. But was this his own will that came out to the light now that he was behind a mask or was this because he was playing an act and just went with it? He was filled with physical pleasure and mental doubts. He looked at Len begging, and he seemed to get it.

Len watched how Sam enjoyed being pounded on the table for a while but then he sensed something wasn’t right. The boy seemed to regret playing like this. Maybe it was his first time with a paid partner and Len forced him into it. The thought made him feel sick. Then the boy looked at him begging and he knew he had to have him, comfort him, and take care of him. He leaned forward and motioned Matt to slow down. He ran his fingers gently into Sam’s hair and lead him into a soft kiss. The boy was trembling.

“Thank you for your services...” Len put up a smile for the man and gave him a generous tip too. Then he pulled Barry up from the table and into a hug. He pulled him on his lap and they kissed for a while.

Barry put his arms around Len’s neck and shoulders and kept him close. He slowly started to rub against him needing his relief. Barry reached down for Len’s cock and he shuddered when he touched it. They kept kissing while he struggled to grab and roll on a condom for him.

“You sure?” Len asked softly.

“Yes.” Barry smiled. Because he really was sure, and it mostly cleared his head. “I don’t regret any of it if I get my prize.” He wanted Len. Wanted him so bad. He wanted to tell him the truth and stay with him. His brain couldn’t put the blame back on him he spent too much time with him and felt too much for him to care anymore. He didn’t want to help putting him in prison. He had to figure something out. “I want you.” Barry added quietly.

“I want you too.” Len said gently and lead Barry’s hips down onto his cock.  
The whole world around them disappeared in a second. They could only see and feel each other as Barry slowly started to rock his hips. It was harder for both of them to hold back and make it longer than before. It felt good on several levels, starting from physical and not ending on emotional. Barry sobbed and went back to kissing Len deep while he fastened the movement of his hips, desperate for relief. He didn’t want to let go of Len to reach for his cock. Len was reading his thoughts and while one of his hands was still in his hair the other grabbed his cock and started cleverly stroking.

They didn’t need much longer until they were coming at the same time.

They softly heard somewhere in the background the girl’s gasp when Mick pounded into her for his own relief, but they didn’t care. They were filled with each other.

It was about half an hour later that Barry finally lifted himself up to let Len’s cock slip out of him. He gave a tiny whimper at the uncomfortable feeling before he dressed back up and sat next to Len. Len righted his clothes too and drank some of his beer that had been changed for a fresh one.

“I don’t sleep with people I’m working with. It complicates things.” Len said quietly but loud enough for Sam to hear. He didn’t address it to the boy, but he wanted him to know.

“Does that mean I’m out?” Barry asked a little scared of the effect of giving in for his desires.

“No!” Len stated firmly. “You’re good, and better company than Hartley. I like complications.” He grinned and pulled Barry into another heated kiss.

“Cool!” Barry grinned then giggled at the pun.

Fuck the kid was perfect, Len thought.

When they looked up Mick was still playing with the exhausted girl. She was still sitting on his softened cock in her ass while Mick’s fingers were inside her pussy and his thumb played with her clit. She was closing to another orgasm while she already barely had been able to breathe from the former one. Mick just chuckled at her struggling. He would stop if she asked or her pleasure turned into suffering but for now she was in pleasure and it was fun to make her orgasm on his cock many many times. That’s why he preferred girls, they could come again and again for hours and then they were pleasantly pliant in his arms to take care of.  
Barry leaned against Len’s side and watched Mick do his thing while drinking his beer.  
When his cock was too sensitive to stay inside her Mick pulled out and cleared a big enough part of the table to lie her on it. His fingers played with her holes while his lips and tongue tortured her sensitive clitoris driving her into her next orgasm.

She was losing herself on her endorphins and desperately tried not to look like a drooling junkie. Barry thought she was really pretty like this, hazy with pleasure.

Barry almost jumped when he felt Len’s hand on the front of his pants. He was hard from watching the girl and Len noticed. Len started to slowly stroke him with a bit of lube. Barry opened his legs a bit and relaxed into watching basically live porn while enjoying a handjob.

Mick’s tongue did something that had the girl arching up from the table and Barry gasped too.

After one more orgasm Mick was ready to go again and pushed right into her wet pussy fucking her senseless so hard another waitress quickly ran to their table to take all the empty glasses before they broke. Her legs were on Mick’s shoulders while her arms just flailed and grabbed anything she could reach. Mick lifted her up and fucked her in the air until he was coming, and the girl was flailing, screaming, and trembling. Mick sat back down and gently held the girl who was so pliant and limp on his lap that he had to be really careful.

“That’s how you treat a pretty girl...” Mick sighed with a self-assured grin. The girl on his lap gave a small satisfied sound but didn’t have the strength to move.

“Yeah...” Barry moaned coming down from his own orgasm. He leaned fully into Len receiving soft kisses to his cheeks and lips.

“Let’s get you home.” Len told Barry and stood up leaving the price of the drinks and another generous tip on the table. “Mick do whatever you want but be at the apartment at ten.”

Mick nodded then they both nodded goodbye and Barry and Len left. 

They were walking quietly in the night for a few minutes. 

“This was a bad idea... but I can’t bring myself to regret it...” Barry said quietly, and it was true. It wasn’t a long time, but he grew quite fond of Len. He was so normal and sweet in his everyday life that it caught Barry off guard and by the time he realized he was falling for him. He wanted to tell him the truth. He needed to. He was increasingly scared about the consequences as the time passed and they were getting closer. “I... I have to tell you something... but I like you... and I don’t want to lose you...” Barry started awkwardly.

“Bad ideas and confessions?” Len chuckled and pulled Barry to his side. “This is an interesting day...”

“I’m sorry.” Barry said but he couldn’t say more yet. “I... I will tell you before the heist. I... do you know special agent Bradley Williams?”

Len’s expression darkened, and he tensed up a bit. “Why?” 

“He visited the precinct a few weeks ago.” Barry wasn’t ready to tell the truth. He needed the reason behind Len’s tension. “What did he do to you?”

“To me m nothing. He tried to drug and rape Lisa. She was terrified and sick for a week because of the shit he put in her drink. She didn’t pay attention because she didn’t think an FBI agent would try to hurt her.” Len explained trusting Barry way too much. 

“I’m sorry.” Barry said. “And I’m truly sorry.” He said again first expressing his feelings over what happened and second for what he did. 

All the guilt he felt for lying to the agents disappeared. He knew he had a bad feeling about it and he was right.

“Please listen to me before you judge. I really really don’t want to lose you.” Barry felt tears in his eyes as they reached his apartment. 

“What’s going on, Sam?” Now Len was suspicious and getting angry at the withheld information.

Barry looked around signing the cameras and opened his door. He locked it after they entered and looked around checking whether anything changed. Looking for any sign of someone else entering. When he was fairly sure no one else has been in the apartment he looked back at Len who eyed him suspiciously.

Barry started walking towards the couch to start explaining the situation.

“First of all, my name isn’t Sam...” he felt guilty even about that.

“It is, I checked.” Len said folding his arms. His attention razor sharp. 

“There’s a fake case file in the police system. My actual name is Barry Allen. I... well, not of my own free will but I’m working with Brad and his partner Marcus. Normally I work for the CCPD as a CSI. They told me I would lose my job over talking to you in Iron Heights after you killed your father if I didn’t help them. He told me he was just hitting on Lisa, but you gone crazy over it and he wasn’t gonna stop until you locked up forever. They wanted me to tell them all the details of your plan, but something was off, and I decided to change some of the details and... I’m sorry.” He repeated at Len’s cold expression. “Please Len it’s so complicated but I swear I’m on your side right now.”

“You’re working for the police.” Len’s voice was eerily calm and indifferent. “You’re out.” He decided and got up to walk out. 

Barry felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn’t let this go just like that. By the time he decided to go all in Len was reaching for the doorknob.

Barry used his speed and he was standing right in front of the wide eyed criminal. 

“Please.” Barry said whispering, not trusting his voice. “I’m with you.” 

Len stepped back trying and failing to control his facial expressions. He was shocked. How did he not put all this together? Now that he knew it seemed so obvious.

“Flash...” he whispered in awe. “And Barry whose working for the police.” He stated slowly walking back to the couch and flopping down on it. 

Barry followed him quietly and sat down too. 

“And I was starting to really like you...” he laughed. “Just my usual luck...” he shook his head. 

Barry grabbed his hand and Len had to fight his automatic reaction to pull his hand back. 

“I really like you, Len.” Barry said softly. “Look I know you can’t trust me after all this, but you have to take a risk. We need a flawless plan and if we’re lucky we can have it all. I put together everything I told them before and we only need a few changes in the real plan and... wait?! Did you say Lisa was sick for a week after what happened?” Barry asked suddenly remembering some old unsolved cases. 

“Yes.” Len said after blinking for a few seconds at the sudden change of topic. 

Barry jumped up and went to his computer. He was typing away for several minutes before Len followed him bringing another chair for himself. 

“I saw these cases a while ago...” Barry tried to explain what he was doing. He needed Felicity’s help with this. “It wasn’t just Lisa, but I guess she was lucky if you found her in time.” He suddenly turned to Len. “Please tell me you found her in time!”

“I did. Only her top was ripped apart, but she was fine otherwise. I broke the asshole’s leg and took Lisa home as fast as I could. I really wanted to kill that man, but I didn’t want to waste time.” Len told the story. 

“I see.” Barry smiled and leaned in to give a soft kiss to Len’s cheek. “You’re so much better than you think...” Barry grinned and continued before Len could protest. “I need to call someone for help in hacking. She’s a good person.”

“Who are you calling Barry?” It sounded weird but good from his mouth. 

“The arrow’s right hand?” Barry said awkwardly.

“Oh... well I guess you vigilantes keep together?” Len teased with the truth. It seemed so impossible still.

“Accidentally...” Barry giggled. “But that’s a story of another time.” He turned back to his computer and called Felicity. She accepted the call after the first ring. 

“Barry!! What’s up? Having fun being a little bad?” A female, way too cheery for the hour voice called out from the phone that was on speaker. 

“Len’s here too.” Barry cleared quickly to Len’s disappointment. 

“You mean Captain Cold? What’s going on?” She asked curious while also typing away in the background. 

“I need your help with two things.” Barry started. “First I guess you know the two agents that were at the precinct who I’m supposed to be working with...”

“Obviously...” her voice was still too cheery for Len’s liking. 

“I need everything on them mainly Brad Williams. He’s an asshole and probably a serial rapist. We need everything you can dig up.”

“What?! Leonard promise me to freeze his dick off the next time you see him!” Her voice was firmer now, and Len liked her immediately. Then she turned back to her sweet cheery voice. “What’s the other thing, Barry?” 

“I wanna go through the possible casefiles. For that I’m gonna need to use my own log in code and access to the files the FBI holds and all the changes that has been made. We’re not letting him get away this time.” Barry was determined. 

After a few minutes of talk that sounded gibberish to Len they connected their PCs and worked together. 

Len didn’t understand much of what they were doing but he enjoyed watching Barry - because he was Barry Allen, the Flash not some random cute tech kid - work on putting away his sister’s attacker. The world seemed to be in place, working as it should, finally not against Len. After a while Len went to shower and sat back to watch Barry.

“You should sleep.” Barry looked at him with a soft and warm expression.

“You should too.” His own voice was soft too, even to his own surprise. Somehow after all this he felt safe with Barry and trusted him with his sister’s case and all. It hurt a bit, not being able to see through him and it was probably because of his good looks. But for the first time in his life he was lucky in being conned and it seemed to turn out to be good for him. This wasn’t just a rarity, this was a never happened before.

“You both should.” Felicity chirped in. 

“And let the lady work?” Len asked. “That’s not happening.”

“What a gentleman...” Felicity giggled. “Actually, this is about what I could do for today. My viruses are working, digging up the information and covering their traces. In a few hours everything’s gonna be on Barry’s pc to go through. So, goodnight boys!”

“Good night, Felicity!” Barry and Len answered at the same time and they hung up. 

Barry showed a few more things to Len in a collected file he just made about the cases that were possibly related to what happened to Lisa. Then he showed him the plan he told the agents. It seemed believable and Len was proud pulling Barry into a deep kiss.

“That’s enough for today. Let’s go to sleep.” Len pulled at his arm. 

Barry saved and coded everything before he turned his computers off and stood up. 

“I’ll just take a quick shower and be back in a minute.” He smiled and used his speed feeling finally free by being able to use it. 

He was truly back in exactly a minute, Len counted while he pushed the two parts of the bed together. They kissed deeply for a while then Barry whisked them both into his bed. He didn’t care if Len wanted it or not, he just cuddled up to his side and wiggles himself into a comfortable position to sleep. Len just chuckled and wiggled a bit too until it was comfy for the both of them. They fell asleep quickly and didn’t wake up until the door was opening.

They didn’t want it wake up even at that, but the opening door wasn’t the front in the hall but the one to the bedroom. 

“Finally!” Lisa cheered and giggled at seeing them all cuddled up and cute. 

“They are idiots. You should have seen their show yesterday.” Mick laughed from the kitchen making coffee judging by the smell. 

“Get the fuck out.” Len groaned pulling Barry closer. 

“C’mon Lenny! I want the story...” Lisa whined. 

“Of us fucking?” Len raised an eyebrow and Barry blushed before he hid his face in Len’s neck. Len pulled him back gently by his hair and laid him on his back to turn half on top of him. “You can watch if you want.” Len grinned and kissed Barry passionately, his hand reaching under Barry’s T-shirt and pulled it up revealing his flat stomach. 

“Eww... Lenny!!!” Lisa yelled before walking out and slammed the door. 

Len chuckled, and Barry squirmed under him. They kissed for a while and Len slowly rubbed their hips together until Barry was moaning into the kiss louder. Len went on for Barry’s neck to kiss. 

“Mmh... Len...” Barry moaned trying to stay quiet. 

“Hmm?” Len slipped his hand in Barry’s underwear to grab his ass. 

“Fuck...” Barry arched tight against Len and threw his arms around him. Reaching for his ass too and grab it before turning their position and sitting on his lap. He moved their hips a little more pointedly.

Len just chuckled first but when Barry vibrated his hips he let out a loud moan he didn’t mean to. 

“Shit that feels fantastic...” he panted after the shock. 

Barry giggled and freed their members to hold them together and stroke them gently. Then he grabbed some lube and started stroking them more intently before he vibrated his hand and played with them both. 

“Yes... fuck that’s good...” Len gasped and closed his eyes to let Barry play with him.

They didn’t last long, and they shouldn’t with the others waiting outside. Barry bit his knuckle to quiet his moan while Len had a bit more control and came with a gasp. Barry giggled and let himself fall on top of Len to pant and rest for a bit. Len held him.

“How much should we tell them?” Len asked knowing it was Barry’s secret. As much as he hated the fact of working with the enemy he couldn’t look at him as one anymore. No, Barry was now part of his team and he was his... well, hopefully something like a boyfriend and he respected his decisions. 

“Lisa deserves to know.” Barry said sitting up slowly. “You trust them, right? They’re gonna help?”

“Yes.” Len was certain. 

“Then I think everything.” Barry smiled sweetly. Len’s pretty morning sunshine from now on, he decided. 

They took a quick turn in the bathroom before dressing and walking out to an amused Mick and a still indignant Lisa. Their coffees were ready and waiting on the table.

“So, I... we... need to tell you something...” Barry started awkwardly almost sitting next to the chair. 

“That you two are together? Let me tell you it’s quite obvious, sweetie...” Lisa giggled at his clumsiness.

“No, it’s...” Barry looked at Len for help but he just leaned back. 

“It’s your story, Barry.” He gave the starting kick. 

“Barry?” Lisa looked lost. 

“I’m sorry guys I haven’t been honest with you...” Barry started. Now both Mick and Lisa were listening carefully. “My really name is Barry Allen and I work for the police...” He went to slowly detailedly explain them the situation without telling them of him being the Flash yet. 

“You’re working with him...” he saw the unshed tears in Lisa’s eyes. 

“I did when this started but not anymore. As I said we have half of a plan to lock him up. Please believe me that I didn’t know.” Barry tried to convince her quietly, accepting her legit anger. 

“They won’t start an investigation against an FBI agent on my word...” she said sadly. 

“Unfortunately, you aren’t his only victim.” Barry was still speaking quietly. “I have the other cases and I already put together a file on him. I’m going to try the legal way, but I promise you he’ll get what he deserves.”

“Don’t promise if you can’t keep it!” Lisa was tiredly angry. Feeling hopeless in that case.

“I tend to...” Barry flashed out and came back with a slice of cake, he learned before was Lisa’s favorite, and put it in front of her. “...keep my promises.” He smiled sweetly at their shock. 

Lisa jumped up and hugged Barry. “You really promise?” She asked desperately.

“Yes.” Barry held her shaking but not actually crying form. After a minute she calmed down back to herself and sat back to her cake. 

“Thanks!” She grinned meaning both the help and the cake. 

“You the Flash and working for the pigs? Aren’t ya getting tired of doing good all the time?” Mick asked thinkingly.

“Not really...” Barry laughed. “But you’re fun too...” he sat back and pulled close to Len. Then his stomach growled. “Ugh... sorry I’m hungry all the time...”

“I brought breakfast, it’s in the kitchen.” Mick leaned back looking at Barry who could get it a lot faster.   
Barry laughed and whooshed out to get the food on the table in a few seconds. They ate their breakfast talking about Barry’s lies and how many tells he had and they should have put it together a lot sooner. Barry was so much more open and relaxed not having to lie all the time. 

“Being a CSI explains your insights though...” Len grinned. “It’s very helpful.”

“Don’t expect anything more than this case!” Barry grinned too. “It’s really fun though... planning with you...”

Len gave him a quick kiss when they were finished, and Barry cleaned up in a sec. 

They went back to making the now three plans. One for Barry to tell the agents, one for taking Brad down and one for them to actually execute their original plan. 

They had two more weeks until the opening of the jewelry exhibition. They were good. Barry didn’t call in the help of Star labs because they couldn’t tell them and Joe yet what their true plan was, so he kept up the lie of trying to bring Snart down. Though Joe had a bad feeling about Brad too secretly.  
  
When the day of the opening came Barry was so excited he was about to jump out of his skin.   
Len woke him with kisses and they made out for several minutes. 

“Mick and Lisa are only gonna be here in two hours...” Len whispered to Barry’s ear. “We have time to have some fun.”

Barry gasped, and his legs were around Len’s waist a second later. Their hips rubbing against each other playfully. 

They spent about an hour with foreplay. Len kissed Barry’s body everywhere and Barry gave him a vibrating massage. They were so turned on by the time Len pushed inside Barry that it felt like heaven. They made sweet love until they lost their patience and their love-making turned into desperate fucking for relief. Relief that was so intense probably the whole building heard Barry’s scream. 

They needed a long rest before they had energy to move again. Barry almost fell asleep. He turned to Len’s side. 

“Mmh... we need a shower and they’re gonna be here soon.” He mumbled sleepily. He hoped Len would say to just sleep a bit, but he sat up. 

Len stroked along Barry’s back playfully and pushed in two fingers knowing he was hard again. Finding his prostate right away making him moan. Barry wanted to move but Len pushed him back flat on his stomach and just moved his fingers.

“Fuck... please I need more...” Barry struggled but it was hopeless with Len’s patience. 

When Len got bored of riling Barry up he pulled out his fingers. 

“Let’s get in the shower” He said with an evil grin at Barry’s betrayed whine. He found himself in the shower under running warm water the next second. 

Len grabbed Barry and pushed him up against the wall to push his cock in forcefully but not causing any pain with all the prep and the previous round. Barry whimpered in pleasure and screamed silently when Len started fucking him right. 

Barry wanted to reach for his cock, but Len didn’t let him. He grabbed Barry’s wrists and pinned them against the wall. He fucked him with changing intensity and kissed and bit along his neck and sometimes reached for his lips when Barry turned between two breaths. Barry’s legs were soon shaking and only Len’s body kept him from falling. He was so close he only needed a few strokes to come but Len didn’t let go of his wrists. He was at his mercy with his pleasure and Len took his sweet time. He found the perfect angle but fucked Barry slowly until tears of frustration were running down Barry’s face. Then he started to speed up a bit and fucked him until Barry came without a touch of his cock. Len followed him suit. 

“You...” Barry panted. “Fuck you’re good...”

“I am, Scarlet.” Len chuckled and pulled Barry against himself and started washing him gently. 

“Scarlet?” Barry blinked up between to sighs of enjoying the gentle care. 

“You’re the scarlet speedster who keeps blushing...” Len grinned, in his own afterglow. “It’s quite fitting...”

“Whatever, Frosty...” Barry giggled started washing Len too. 

Len kissed him deeply as they washed away the soap. 

They finished just in time before Mick and Lisa arrived with food. Barry went to make coffee for all of them. 

They went through the plan two more times before it was showtime. They suited up meaning Len and Barry took suits, Mick couldn’t be convinced to wear that shit and Lisa wore a fantastically pretty and elegant golden dress that Barry helped her modify a bit from how she bought it to be completely unique.

They all had their earpieces and mini microphones and Barry gave out the small hack devices.

The trick behind the security was that it changed software programs randomly every ten minutes so if you didn’t know the daily password you wouldn’t be able to find out how to break the lock in such a short time before it changed again, and the moving cameras only left a two-minute window to get to the door. The little devices Barry created connected to the system and told them in ten seconds what program it used at that moment and that was enough for either one of the three criminals to work with. They all practiced on the safe Cisco helped Barry create and either one of them could do it under half a minute, so Len planned with forty seconds needed to open the back door. 

They arrived an hour before the opening gala, because an opening gala always had enough fuss around it that it was easy to use for a heist. The many people present were rather advantageous compared to emptiness.

They left their car two streets away from where their driver who was an undercover agent that Len hated would grab it and pick them up. Well, the agent probably told Brad that this was the plan and Barry told something else to them, so they would think Barry betrayed them and they would believe the other agent who was according to some evidence part of Brad’s case. The actual plan involved stealing a car that they would dump soon for another that was left about a ten-minute drive away from the scene. And to make sure Brad went down there was a possibility to slip out of the perfectly built timing so Barry promised to whisk them out if there was real danger. 

Mick went to the door and broke the lock. He went in to hide inside and wait. 

Then Lisa found her way into a small crowd of guests starting to chat about a woman’s pretty jewelry before the conversation turned to Lisa’s dress and Lisa excitedly explained how a great friend helped her create it. She was really good at this Barry realized. After a few minutes of talk it was like she was always part of that group of women. 

Barry and Len used a rather fun trick of the Arrow and went to the top of the highest building around and Len shot an arrow with a metal rope to lock on the exhibition building. Barry loved the fact that Len could actually shoot with a bow. He wasn’t as good as the Arrow, but he was still pretty awesome.

The rope had to be shot very precisely because there was only a fifteen centimeters wide area that was always out of the reach of the cameras. They had to look for it for several hours after Barry hacked into the system of the cameras.

They waited until the gala started and Lisa gave them the sign that he caught sight of Brad.

It meant Mick was already collecting loot and leaving a few messages of burnt matches and stuff like that. Mick’s part was to get as many things under the radar but leaving obvious signs of a heist as he could. 

Lisa approached Brad pretending to be drunk and tried to get a confession or anything that linked him to the evidence Barry had already collected. 

Barry and Len would enter from the roof collect some loot too and leave some evidence of entering and as they went down they would make sure everything went well. When they were all good on the first part of the plan and had the loot, they would create some chaos for their escape. 

They told the driver they would come out on the fire exit, but they actually planned to leave through the front door and steal a pretty flashy car.

Barry and Len waited on the other roof hiding and listened in to Lisa’s conversation with Brad. 

Lisa pretended to be really drunk from just the two glasses of champagne and went around flirting with anyone moving before she went to the agent. 

“Hello there, sir...” she pretended to sound a bit slurred. “You must have pretty muscles to fill out a suit like this...” she giggled and put her arm around Brad’s shoulder. 

“Lizzie, what a surprise to see you...” he slid his arm around Lisa’s waist. He couldn’t resist this chance. If she was stupid enough to get this drunk she deserved to be taken.

Len hated his tone and tensed up in his whole body at hearing it. He wanted to go right in and kill that asshole, but he was more patient than that. 

Barry carefully pulled closer to him and whispered. “It’s okay. She’s safe. If anything happens I can be there for her in under two seconds.”

That relaxed Len a bit. Yes, this time they had a superhero on their side. Lisa was safe, but he still hated that she had to be so close to them man who attempted to hurt her. 

“Do we know each other?” Lisa blinked innocently, playing lost and pretended to lose her balance. 

“Let’s get you somewhere a little quieter...” Brad lead her into an empty hallway that only had some offices. 

“That’s not an answer...” Lisa whined. “Your face is familiar but I’m not sure where from...”

“You’ll know soon...” Brad hummed to her ear. 

Len turned to Barry. “Let’s go!” At the next turn of the cameras they slipped to the right roof after each other. They ran to the door and with the help of Barry’s little device Len unlocked the door in about twenty seconds. It was his record so far and he winked at Barry cockily. He froze the lock half open so when it melted it would start an alarm creating enough chaos for them to escape. 

They started their way down taking what they wanted. It was easy because a lot of the jewelry was for sale, so it wasn’t wired with alarms, and the crow didn’t pay much attention to them. Barry felt really weird stealing. It was wrong but exciting.

They kept listening to Lisa’s conversation. 

“What do you mean you wanted me for months?” Lisa blinked honestly shocked. “Get your hands off me!” She fought when she was pushed in the corner. 

“I need you to be mine! So pretty and so helplessly drunk...” Brad giggled crazily grabbing Lisa’s boobs. 

“Let me go!” Lisa fought a bit weakly for show. 

Brad pushed his hand on her mouth to quiet her and started licking her neck. “I couldn’t get you with my sweet Sophie-X but having you this drunk would make up for it...”

Lisa pulled his hand off a bit to muffledly speak. “What’s Sophie-X?”

“Just my little creation... makes you forget what I do... unfortunate side effect that it makes you sick for a few days...” He giggled crazily rubbing his member against her thigh. 

“W-Wait... I was sick for a week... what did you do?” Lisa asked shakily. 

“Your stupid brother got to us before the fun part... but he’s not here now...” he pinned Lisa’s wrists against the wall and tried to kiss her lips. 

He screamed in pain before he could reach Lisa.   
“Don’t fucking touch my sister!” Len said coldly after shooting his legs with the cold gun. 

Lisa teared herself away and reached her brother just before the alarm went off at the roof. They started running for the fire escape until they disappeared from Brad’s sight then changed direction for the front door.

Mick already had a car taken while Barry started the alarm of another one and they were quickly on their way away. It was an awesome red sports car and Mick hated how quick the drive was. They changed to a regular everyday car that blended in and went to the safe house they started to plan everything.

Barry quickly opened the laptop Len bought for him here and checked the file he put together and added the voice file they just recorded. He sent it to Captain Singh and the head of the FBI then he made several copies and put it on at least three different pen-drives and sent it to Len’s and Lisa’s phone.

He checked on the coding of his main computers he used to make sure Brad couldn’t get access to the files or anything he had on them. Felicity was great help with that too. 

“I think this is gonna work!” He stood up and kissed Len happily. Then he grabbed his bag of jewelry and searched out a pretty set of golden jewelry. 

He helped Lisa get them all on herself. It matched perfectly her dress. It had a hairpiece, earrings, necklace, bracelets, rings, anklets, and a bra jewel that peeked out in her décolletage. She spun around like a princess enjoying all the golden and shiny things on her and Barry used his CSI camera to make a few pictures to show her how pretty it looked. It was fun how easy it was to make her happy. 

He went back to Len kissing him more passionately. He was so turned on he wanted to take him straight to the bedroom.

Mick already started to drink on the couch. 

Len pulled Barry towards the bedroom.   
“Let’s enjoy this bit of high before you have to explain what happened to your foster father.” Len chuckled. 

“Ugh... please don’t remind me...” Barry hid his face in Len’s neck. 

“Foster father?” Lisa blinked at them between two spins. 

“Joe West...” Barry mumbled. 

“You fuckin’ kiddin me!” Mick laughed loudly. 

“This is far from the weirdest part though...” Barry giggled this was such a mess. “Remember Wally? The cute guy with Hartley? He’s Joe’s long lost biological son...” he giggled then sucked on Len’s neck. 

Mick was punching his thighs he was sloughing so hard. Lisa tried to keep her mouth closed still working on believing all the things that happened and came out within the past few weeks. She decided she was happy with it all. 

Len just sighed and hoped they were going to get away with all this. Len and Barry disappeared in the bedroom to celebrate while Mick kept drinking and turned the tv on and Lisa kept dancing and trying on all the jewelry they got. 

 

It turned out there was already an inside investigation against Brad and with the recording Lisa made and the file Barry put together he was sent to Iron Heights for life. Thanks to Oliver he had some serious troubles in there with Bratva members.   
  
Joe had a hard time accepting that Barry and Len were a thing, but after a month of cold shoulder Barry practically moved to Len and he had to realize that he has to accept it if he doesn’t want to lose his son. So, he did. It wasn’t that bad after all.   
  
Happily ever after... or Zoom...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was the general idea you wanted a story about and I hope you like it!  
> I hope there aren't any hard nos in it for you as you didn't give much... I have so many doubts I hope I didn't ruin this for you...


End file.
